


A Little Ride on the Rin Slide

by magikarpsan



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Pain, Painful Sex, Penis Size, Shota, Size Difference, Tears, Tumblr Prompt, and nitori's small booty hole, big penis, many tears, request, rin's big pee pee, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikarpsan/pseuds/magikarpsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really just wanted to use that title. Anyway this is a request from an anon: "lil shota nitori riding rin-senpais big dick 3" Nicely worded anon it pretty much explains the whole thing. I do take request guys don't be afraid to ask!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Ride on the Rin Slide

**Author's Note:**

> This is practice so there might be some mistakes but it should be fine!

"Are you sure about this Nitori?" Rin looked at the smaller boy closing onto his crotch.

"I'll be fine senpai! Don't worry!" The truth was that Nitori was scared, compared to Rin he was very tiny in every sense. His muscles were nowhere near as big as Rin's and neither was his dick. He kept sucking Rin's cock, feeling the hardness against his tongue, trying to calm himself. He had attempted to fit Rin's dick in his mouth a couple of times before but failed due to the size of it.

Rin placed a hand on Nitori's hair and pulled him up. "Hey, if you keep doing that I'm gonna come already." His breath was heavy.

The other boy blushed, "Sorry!"

The younger boy lifted himself up and set himself on top of Rin, his ass already wet from his own fingers and the lube he had used minutes ago.

"I'll be going down now, ok?" His innocent expression went straight to Rin's groin. He loved it when Nitori acted like a little innocent boy, it made him just want to fuck the boy so hard he begged and cried.

"Please." Rin responded briefly.

Nitori began lowering himself; his hands were on the red haired boy's muscles ready to dig down as soon as he felt some kind of pain. He felt Rin's tip push against his entrance as he kept lowering down. He gasped and slowly, very slowly, kept lowering himself, feeling the big cock enter him.

The smaller boy kept his eyes closed, his nails dug into the other's body as he whimpered, pain traveling through his body.

"You don't…have to go any lower if you don't want to Nitori." Rin knew his size and he knew that it would be painful for Nitori to fit all of him in his tiny little body. As the other lowered himself Rin hanged on to the sheets resisting the urge to move his hips up and force himself into Nitori.

Tears began building up and going down Nitori's cheeks. His whimpers got louder and louder as he lowered himself and he was stretched out. "R-rin senpai you're so big." His high pitched voice sounded almost like a girl's.

"I know, it's a curse believe me." Rin groaned as he felt warmth and tightness around his dick.

Finally Nitori reached the bottom, having all of Rin inside of him was a lot more painful than he though and tears kept running down his face. He sat there for a minute waiting to feel a little better. "O-Ok, I'm gonna move now." Rin immediately took one of Nitori's hands and spoke to him, "You don't have to, it's fine."

Nitori began moving slowly at first, ignoring Rin's comment, the pain he felt prevented him from moving much. "It's fine, I want to pleasure you senpai." Tears began flowing harder down Nitori's eyes but he kept going resisting the temptation to run into the bathroom and never let anyone in him again. Time passed and Rin moaned louder as Nitori moved faster down and up.

Nitori kept whimpering but slowly his cries were mixed with sweet moans. He thought to himself that having Rin inside of him might have been painful but it was definitely worth it, the pleasure he felt throughout his body was nothing he had experienced before. He was so stretched out he wasn't too sure he was going to swim the next day but he couldn't care less.

He began moving faster, Rin moaned his name as his whole dick felt the pressure of Nitori's tight hole around it. The small boy put one of his arms on his mouth trying to muffle his cries. He moved up and down almost taking Rin out of himself but always going back to slam again his hips.

At this point Rin couldn't resist anymore. He placed his hands on Nitori's tiny hips and slammed him down into his dick every time the smaller boy lifted himself up. For every slam he received Nitori cried out in pain and pleasure. His cries of pain were preplaced by loud moans as his hips moved and Rin pulled him down his gigantic dick.

In between gasps Rin managed to talk, "I'm gonna come Nitori!" Rin felt his limit almost upon him.

"Come inside senpai…" His high pitched gasps only encouraged Rin more, "I want to feel you come inside." He loved the way that his senpai was pulling him down forcefully, he even liked the pain that had turned into pleasure somehow. Nitori was about to come too and he knew so. He felt his body tighten, wrapping around Rin's dick. His moan was loud enough for the whole hallway to hear and white streaks scattered on Rin's stomach.

Rin kept pushing Nitori up and down his length, finally reaching his climax. Rin could swear he had never cum that strong before in his life. He pushed himself into Nitori and groaned, filling up the tiny boy. Finally he let go of the other's hips where clear bruises were left. Nitori pushed himself up and, exhausted, laid next to Rin.

"You ok beautiful?" Rin moved one of Nitori's sweaty bangs aside, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," Nitroi smiled lighly. "that was amazing. Did senpai enjoy it?" His eyes began closing, his body exhausted from the previous activity.

RIn chuckled, "Senpai enjoyed it." He kissed NItori's head as the young boy drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> damn. I've actually always been into size difference but I've never written it before. You can request whatever through private message or my tumblr @ nitoriheichou.tumblr.com. Thanks! Hope you like it!


End file.
